


The Chronicles of Charlotte Potter: Year Four

by lilynicole1313



Series: Same Story, Different View [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Slash, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilynicole1313/pseuds/lilynicole1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year of the revival of the Triwizard Tournament and everyone's excited to see which school of magic will come out on top. Charlotte's entering into her fourth year and this time, she's balancing a sort-of relationship with one of her best friends, along with a crazy Defense teacher and past grudges. Once again, Charlotte finds herself in the middle of the school and her cousin, but this time, there's something bigger than the Potter reputation on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet Dx 
> 
> Warning: There will be slash and mentions of past slash. Also, plenty of angst and misunderstandings. AND A Very Potter Musical references!! If you find them, YAY!!! Also, there was one in the previous story....
> 
> AN: Yay! It's the fourth book! Things happen now! :) And fluffy goodness will ensue now that Charli's in a relationship :) and plenty of humor. Nothing can stop the Marauders from pranking! Muwahahahaha!!! Enjoy, readers, and as always, leave a comment! I love them almost as much as I love Harry!

Chapter One: Meeting the Finnigans

            BOOM!

            Charlotte Potter, an incredibly clever, talented witch of fourteen, fell off her seat at the unexpected noise. Merlin, her black cat, had been sitting in her lap and was now running toward her room. She picked herself and her book off the floor and marched to the library to see what happened. The only free-standing bookshelf was now in the floor and her dad, Samuel Potter, was rubbing the back off his head, wincing. Sirius Black, however, was doubled over, howling with laughter. “Do I even want to know what happened?” Charlotte asked carefully, crossing her arms.

            Samuel bit his lip. “I, uh, ran into the bookshelf.”

            “Uh-huh.” Sirius wiped the tears off his face, still laughing. “Must’ve hit it pretty hard to knock it over.” She said. “I’ll go get some headache medicine, Dad.”

            “No! I’m fine, Charli.” He shot Sirius a dark look. “You are helping me fix this.”

            Sirius grinned. “I would, but I don’t have a wand, Sammy. I’m a criminal, remember?”

            “You’re an idiot is what.”

            Sirius just laughed. “I’ll borrow Moony’s, okay?”

            “No, don’t bother him. He’s still asleep.”

            “If he slept through that, I’d be surprised.” Charlotte said dryly. She handed Sirius her wand. “I’ll need it back soon.”

            “What? Why?”

            She sighed. “Because, Dad, Mrs. Finnigan will be here in a couple hours to pick me up.”

            “Oh, right, Quidditch.” He said absently as he and Sirius fixed the broken bookshelf and made the books fly back to their place.

            “So, when exactly is Sirius’s trial?”

            “August twentieth.” Sirius muttered. “I’d love to go watch the World Cup, but I can’t, since I’m on lockdown.”

            “I’d rather you be on lockdown here than back in Azkaban. You better be lucky Fudge actually trusts me enough to keep an eye on you.”

            Sirius held out her wand. “Thank you. Hopefully, I’ll get a new one soon.”

            “Have you found anything to help him out?” Charlotte asked. “I’m sure the Wizengamot will need proof that doesn’t come from the nutter of a headmaster Hogwarts has, four fourteen year olds, or a werewolf.”

            “Thank you for pointing out how hopeless this whole thing is.” Samuel snapped. “I didn’t need any reminding of that.”

            “Sorry. I’ll just go.”

            She went to her room to finish packing her trunk. “I’ll be back soon, Mer.” She stroked her cat’s back. “Be good for Dad, okay?”

            Right as she finished packing, Samuel entered her room. “Sorry for earlier. It’s just, there’s a very high chance Sirius won’t be acquitted and he’ll be back in Azkaban.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Here. I got this out of the vault for you.” He handed a heavy money bag as they walked down stairs.

            “Thanks, Dad. And it’s fine. I know you’re stressed.” She hugged him. “I’ll be back soon.”

            As she said that, Ardara Finnigan appeared in the fireplace, stepping out of the emerald green flames. Her shoulder length sandy blonde hair framed her elegant, oval face. “Samuel.”

            “Ardara.”

            She looked at Charlotte. “Are yah ready then, dear?”

            “Yes ma’am.” She turned toward her dad. “Everything will work out, okay? I love you.”

            “Love you too. Listen to Ardara, please.”

            She nodded and stepped in the flames. “The Finnigan house!” She said loudly.

            Dean and Seamus were waiting for her when she almost fell out of the fireplace. Dean caught her, chuckling. “Watch it, Fang.”

            “Shove it, Rex.” She rolled her eyes.

            “Seamus, show your guest to her room!” Ardara ordered, smiling kindly at Charlotte.

            “Yes, Mam!” He grabbed her trunk. “C’mon, Char.” She followed him to a small spare bedroom. “It’s not much, but Mam pitched a fit when I told her yah could sleep in my room with us.”

            She giggled. “Well, duh, Shay. And it’s great. Really.”

            “Mam, we’re going outside!” He yelled, thundering down the stairs.

            After she changed into her swimsuit, she followed. “Be back in time for dinner, Seamus!”

            She walked between the taller boys as they started out toward the back. “So, it didn’t work out with Wood?” Dean asked gently.

            “No. He said he didn’t like me like that.”

            “Well, he’s a bloody idiot.” Seamus mumbled. “No wonder yah chucked the Quaffle at him.” Dean punched Seamus’ shoulder lightly. “What, Dean?”

            “Nothing.” He said smoothly. “Does Isobel like anyone, Charli?”

            Charlotte grinned. “Actually, yes. He’s in our year, in Gryffindor. He’s freakishly tall, and he’s part of the Griffin-claw Marauders.”

            A relieved smile broke out on the handsome teen’s face. “Brilliant!”

            Seamus laughed. “At least your girl likes yah too.”

            “If you’d ask, Seamus, I’m sure you’d find out she likes you, as well. It’s not my fault you won’t ask.”

            “Because yah never tell a girl yah like her. It makes yah look like an idiot!”

            “Can’t be any more than normal.” Charlotte joked.

            He shoved her. “Yeah, yeah.”

            There was a small creek running through the Finnigan land, to a pond and Charlotte shimmied out of her shorts and tee, jumping into the cool, clear water. She turned to watch Seamus pull his shirt off, revealing a slightly muscular build. He then joined her, and Dean followed. The trio splashed each other, and then, Seamus disappeared under the water, yanking Charlotte down with him. He was grinning when she opened her eyes, and dove deeper in the pond. She followed, coming up for air in the middle of the water. Dean was still by the edge. “Come on, Dean!” She yelled.

            He waved his hand, sitting down on the bank. Suddenly, Seamus spun her around to face him. Her breath caught. He was so close and his hands were on her bare waist under the water. His crooked grin, the one reserved for her, appeared, and he leaned closer, pressing his chapped lips to her smooth lips. She closed her eyes, threading her fingers through his hair. It felt like a thousand butterflies were in her stomach and she loved it. He pulled back first, out of breath. “I fancy yah, Charli.”

            “Yeah. I got that.” She said, her eyes locked onto his aqua blue orbs. “Good thing I fancy you too.”

            His face lit up. “Really?”

            “Yeah.”

            Dean whooped loudly from the bank. “Go Finnigan!”

            Seamus flipped him the bird. Charlotte laughed as they swam back, not bothering to put their clothes back on. They plopped down in the soft, green grass to dry off. “Now, it’s your turn.” Seamus said, grinning wickedly.

            “I was already going to.” Dean insisted.

            “Oh, sure. Course yah were.” Seamus teased. “C’mon, Mam’ll have a fit if we’re late for dinner.”

            They re-dressed, already dry from the sun, and Seamus laced their fingers together on the way back to the house. Ardara shook her head when they walked in the house, still holding hands. “Yah better be nice to her or I’ll pop yah with one of these wooden spoons, boy.”

            He dropped her hand. “No offense, Mam, but she’d hex me first.”

            “Good.” Ardara grinned at her. “I knew your da and his brother. Good men, those two, but both a bit mischievous. And call me Ardara. Mrs. Finnigan makes me feel old.”

            “Mam, when are we leaving for the Cup?” Seamus asked impatiently.

            “In a few days, boy.” She said half-stern, half-exasperated. “Now, your da will be home soon. Set the table.”

            He nodded, getting five of everything out and placing around the table. While he did that, Ardara bustled around the kitchen, finishing everything up. A loaf of Irish soda bread floated to the table to cool. “What do yah wanna drink?” Seamus inquired.

            “Butterbeer!” She and Dean said at the same time.

            He took three bottles out and set them on the table, as well as a glass of soda. “Dara! I’m home!” A deep voice boomed, shutting the front door.

            The three teens sat down, Seamus sitting between Dean and Charlotte. Mr. Finnigan, a tall, slender man with bright, coppery hair and blue-green eyes, stopped short, looking at the trio. “’Ello, Dean. Yah must be Charli, right?” She nodded, slightly shy. “Thought so. Shay talks ‘bout yah all the time.”

            “Do not.” Seamus said, turning red.

            Ardara carried a large pot of thick Irish stew to the table and sat down beside her husband. “Good day, Liam?” She kissed his cheek.

            “Fairly.” He replied, passing everyone a chunk of bread. They all served themselves the stew, bowing their heads as Mr. Finnigan said grace. “Aren’t yah taking the kids to that Quid thing?”

            “We’re leaving in a few days for the Quidditch World Cup. Ir’land’s playing against Bulgaria.”

            “We’ll win, Mam.” Seamus said confidently.

            “Bulgaria’s got Krum though. He’s better than Lynch.” Dean said without thinking.

            Seamus glared over Charlotte at his best friend. “We’ve got Troy, Mullet, and Moran. Just because Krum uses the Wronksi Feint every match doesn’t make him better. He’s predictable. Lynch isn’t.”

            Dean wisely said nothing else. “Yah play Quidditch?” Ardara asked Charlotte.

            “Yes ma’am. I’m a Chaser for Ravenclaw, but I’d rather play Keeper.”

            The Finnigan family made her feel welcome, and she grinned at the warm, fuzzy feeling inside her that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Seamus kissed her. After dinner, she and the two boys went up to his room. It was a disaster zone. Clothes, both Muggle and wizard were strewn across his floor and his bed; the full-size bed wasn’t made; and his school books were also scattered. “Do you ever clean?” Dean asked wearily, moving some of the clothes off the bed to make room.

            Seamus shrugged. “I know where everything’s at.”

            “Of course you do.” Charlotte joked, making herself at home on his bed. It was soft and smelled faintly of Seamus. “You’re messy, anyways.”

            “Yah should see my side of the dorm.” He laughed, wriggling in between his two best friends.

            “Weasley’s is worse.” Dean said comfortingly. “Not by much, though.”

            When night fell, Charlotte threw her Exploding Snap cards at Dean. “Night, Gryffin-dorks.”

            “Night, Raven-nerd!” Dean joked.

            Seamus followed her out of his room to hers across the hall. “The loo’s right down from my door.” He said, pointing.

            “Okay.”

            He hesitated before kissing her cheek. “Night, Char.”

            She would’ve bet ten Galleons her face was red. “Night, Shay.”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Quidditch World Cup

            “Oi! Potter! Wake your bloody arse up!” Seamus yelled, banging on the door.

            She groaned, rolling on her back. As she got dressed, wondering which hex she could get away with, she realized they were leaving for the World Cup that morning. She instantly perked up, grabbing her rucksack and joining the sleepy crew at the breakfast table. Hot cinnamon rolls and chocolate milk were on the table and she wolfed down three rolls. Ardara just laughed. “C’mon you three. We’ve got a Portkey to catch.”

            “Don’t be a stranger now, Charli.” Liam Finnigan said, hugging her.

            “She won’t, Da.” Seamus said. “Don’t wanna be late, now.”

            They found a random tin can thirty minutes later and all placed their fingers on it. It began to glow bright blue and suddenly, Charlotte felt like there was a hook in her navel, pulling her off the ground and, as suddenly as it began they were face-first on the grass.

            After checking in, Ardara led the three students to their section. Little shamrock covered hills were everywhere, and Ardara stopped in front of one. “Here we are. There’s only two bedrooms, but we’ll put a cot in with the boys.”

            Seamus whooped excitedly, running to the back of the tent. Dean and Charlotte shared an amused look and followed him. “Can yah believe we’re here? The match is in two days!”

            Charlotte laughed, throwing her rucksack beside Seamus’ on the twin-sized bed. “I know!”

            He threw his arms around both of them. “C’mon! Let’s go outside.”

            They plopped down. Ardara was already sitting out, talking animatedly with some of their neighbors. Seamus scooted closer to Charlotte, their legs stretched out in front of them, touching. “Hey!” Isobel’s loud voice rang out a second before she appeared, holding a pot and sitting down close to Dean. “Isn’t this exciting?”

            Seamus grinned. “Your mam here, then?”

            “She sent for water.” Isobel looked at Charlotte. “Come with me?”

            She nodded. “Mrs. Finnigan, I’ll be back.”

            “Go with her, boys.”

            All four set out for water with Isobel and Seamus instantly took Charlotte’s hand. “Glad to see you two finally admitted your feelings.” Isobel teased. “I was about to go insane.”

            “Me too.” Seamus admitted.

            Charlotte turned to look at him. “So, that’s why you were mad me last year? You were jealous of Wood and Draco!”

            “Well, yeah.” He said. “You’re beautiful.”

            She blushed. “Charli!” The familiar Scottish accent cut through and her stomach twisted unpleasantly.

            They stopped as Oliver Wood ran up to them, hugging her. She pulled away quickly. “Hey, Wood.”

            “I made the Puddlemere United reserve team!” He said excitedly. “If you want, I’ll send you some tickets to our games.”

            She shook her head, surprising her friends. “Wait ‘til you make the actual team, Wood.”

            “Yeah, yeah. I should.” He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “You look great though.”

            Before she could say anything, Isobel spoke up. “Sorry to run, Wood, but my mum will have a fit if we’re not back soon.”

            “Right. Kick arse on the pitch, Charli.”

            “Always do.”

            They walked in awkward silence until the group reached the tap. “That was bloody cruel!” Isobel snapped. “Did he just forget about telling you he didn’t like you like that?”

            “Can we not talk about him, please?” Charlotte said quietly.

            Seamus wrapped his arm around her waist. Dean took the pot of water away from Isobel, carrying it back for her. “Is, I thought I sent you for water, not the rest of the Marauders.” Mrs. MacDougal said lightly.

            “Sorry, Mum.”

            “It’s alright. Having a good summer?”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            Dean slipped a note into Isobel’s hand. “Mam’ll be wondering where we are.” Seamus said as it grew dark.

            “See you later!”

            The next day, Charlotte saw Harry. “Harry! Hermione! Ron!” Seamus called his fellow Gryffindors over as they sat in front of their tent once again. “Like the decorations?” He asked, grinning. “The Ministry’s not happy.”

            Ardara huffed. “Ah, why shouldn’t we show our colors? You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents.” She then eyed the Gryffindor trio. “You’ll be supporting Ireland, of course?”

            “Yeah.” They all said before Harry pulled Charlotte away. “When’d the trial start?”

            “Yesterday. Dad’s called this tough wizarding lawyer in on Sirius’s case, so hopefully he’ll win. If he doesn’t Dad will be miserable without him.”

            “So will I.” Harry sighed. “Let me know when you get home, okay?”

            “Definitely.”

            The last day before the Cup passed quietly and Charlotte snuggled down in her cot in the boys’ room, falling asleep quickly.

            The 422nd Quidditch World Cup arrived by dusk and Seamus, Charlotte, and Dean made their way through the salesmen Apparating. They each bought a green rosette, shouting the names of the Irish players, a green hat adorned with a shamrock, and Charlotte bought a white and green Ireland scarf before they reached the Omnioculars. They each bought a pair, and finally, made their way to their seats about halfway up the stadium. Seamus sat close to his mother, then Charlotte, and then Dean, saving the other two seats for Isobel and her mother who joined them a few minutes later. “Ladies and gentlemen!” A loud voice, magically amplified, echoed throughout the stadium. “Welcome to the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!” The stadium erupted in applause. “And now, without further ado, let me introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!”

            Charlotte peered around as the unworldly beautiful women, their silver hair blowing in nonexistent wind, started to dance. Seamus’s face lost all expression as did Dean’s, and, without warning, Seamus was balanced on the rail. Dean was poised to jump as well, both utterly entranced by the Veela. “Seamus Aden Finnigan!” His mother shrieked.

            Seamus blinked, looking around, disoriented. Then he looked down and his face lost all color. “Ah!” He backpedaled, falling into his seat. “What the bloody hell?”

            “Veela.” Ardara said tersely. “Next time, plug your ears, both of you.”

            Seamus shot Charlotte an embarrassed grin. “And now…kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!”

            Their whole section was on their feet in a millisecond, screaming loudly. Thousands of leprechauns, in the shape of a shamrock, let loose on leprechaun gold. Most of the spectators went wild, gathering it all up. “Idiots.” Seamus snorted.

            Charlotte threw one of the fake Galleons at him. “Be nice.”

            “Don’t have to be.” He retorted, throwing one back at her.

            “And now, ladies and gentleman, kindly welcome…the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you…Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand…Krum!”

            The Bulgarian supporters were loud, but the Irish made their boos heard. “And now, please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand…Lynch!”

            Charlotte joined in the cheering. Krum was a better Seeker, but Lynch was a lot cuter. Of course, she could say she had a thing for Irish boys, she thought, glancing at Seamus. He, however, was too wrapped up in the game, and she also turned her attention back to it. The action was happening way faster than a Hogwarts game and she tried to follow it as best she could, cheering when the Irish supporters around her cheered. And then, Seamus let out a string of swears in Gaelic, causing him mother to hit him on the back of the head. Lynch fell for Krum’s Wronski Feint, ploughing into the ground. “It’s time-out!” The announcer roared. “Mediwizards are on their way to check over Lynch!”

            The game quickly turned into a match nastier than the Slytherin-Gryffindor games, which was saying a lot. Both Ardara and Seamus were on their feet, cussing out the Bulgarians in Gaelic. But then, Seamus yanked her to her feet. “Lynch saw the Snitch!” He yelled, pounding his hands on the railing in excitement. “GO!”

            “Krum’s got the Snitch!” The announcer bellowed in surprise. “But Ireland wins!”

            Charlotte and Dean joined in the celebrations lasting until midnight. But, just as they were about to turn in, Ardara raced in the tent. “Get your things! Hurry!” They obeyed, wondering what was going on. “Grab hold of me, you three.”

            She grabbed her arm and they were pulled into a tight vacuum, appearing at the edge of the Finnigan property. “What happened, Mam?”

            “No idea.” She said, panting. “Is everyone alright?”

            Seamus gripped Charlotte’s hand tightly. “Yes, Mam. We’re alright.”

            “Good. C’mon, and don’t mention this to your da, either of yah. Samuel’d hex me into the next year if he thought yah were in danger.”

            That night, the three stayed awake in Seamus’s room, wondering what would have happened if his mother hadn’t gotten them out in time. Charlotte soon drifted off, her head on his shoulder.

            The next morning, she stood in front of the fireplace. Dean grinned. “See you on the train.”

            Seamus hugged her, kissing her cheek. “See yah.”

            She waved bye and, throwing the Floo Powder in the fireplace, said, “Potter Manor!”

            What she saw when she spun into her fireplace shocked her. Samuel Potter was snogging Sirius Black. Black’s back was against the wall, and muffled moans came out of their mouths. “DAD!”

            Samuel jumped backward. “Charli! I wasn’t expecting you until this afternoon.”

            “Obviously.”

            There was an awkward silence. “So, who won?”

            “Ireland, but Krum caught the Snitch. How’d the trial go?”

            “Cleared of all charges!” Sirius said happily. “We were just celebrating.”

            “Right.” She stalked past them. “Have fun celebrating.”

            Remus was coming out of his room and noticed her expression. “I’m guessing they were, um…”

            “Snogging.” She shivered, opening her mouth to say something, but she caught the wistful look in her godfather’s eyes. “You and Sirius dated, didn’t you? When you told me you got your heart broken twice…it was him and the friend was Dad, right?”

            Remus nodded. “Then, Samuel dumped him after the joke he played on Snape and I got my chance, but he wasn’t truly happy with me.”

            “Did Dad love Mum?”

            “Of course. He was head of heels for Marlene, Charli. He had two soul mates, your mother and Sirius.” He smiled sadly. “I went to Diagon Alley and bought your new school things for you.”

            “Thanks.” She flopped down on her bed, smiling when Merlin rubbed his head against her cheek. “I missed you too, Mer. We’ll be back at Hogwarts soon.”

            She grinned to herself. This next year was going to be the best year yet.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Newly Resurrected Triwizard Tournament

            The day term started, Charlotte was sitting awkwardly in the dining room at the table with Remus, Sirius, and Samuel. She had a hunch, however, that Remus felt more awkward than she did. Misty had prepared an excellent breakfast feast consisting of eggs, pancakes, French toast, muffins, bacon, and sausage. Sirius ate ravenously. Samuel, however, was still agitated about the World Cup incident, which the _Daily Prophet_ had reported. “’Mon, Sam.” Sirius said, swallowing his food. “Cheer up.”

            “The Ministry’s thinking it’s Death Eaters, Sirius. It’s been thirteen years since the Dark Mark was seen!” He snapped. “You know what I see when I close my eyes at night?”

            “No.” Sirius stopped him.

            Samuel ignored him. “I see the Dark Mark over this house and I see Marlene on the floor, a look of sheer terror on her face. What would’ve happened if I’d left Charli like I intended?”

            “Dad!” Charlotte said sharply, causing all three heads to swivel toward her. “Look, you need to stop wallowing in the past. Mum’s dead. She’s gone and she’s not coming back. I’ve never seen you truly happy until Sirius showed up, so if you don't shut up, I’ll hex you. Most people aren’t lucky to get a second chance at love, and I have a suspicion Mum would be pissed at you for blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault. It was those twisted bastards. You loved, lost, and grieved, and now, you need to move on.”

            Remus and Sirius just stared at her. “You’re right.” Samuel conceded quietly.

            “I usually am.”

            Samuel smiled at her. “There’s some days, like right now, I see her in you.”

            “Marlene isn’t gone, Charli.” Sirius said. “The ones that love us never really leave us.”

            “Exactly.” Remus agreed.

            “So, are you going to be okay if your dad and I start dating?” Sirius inquired.

            “He’s a grown man. He could date a dragon for all I care.” She shrugged. “After the initial shock of catching you two snogging like teenagers, the only thing I’m going to say is this. You hurt my dad and I’ll find you, no matter what. Make him happy and treat him right or else you’ll answer to me.”

            Remus laughed. “Trust me, you do not be on the receiving end of her temper.”

            Sirius chuckled. “I think I heard the same thing from James for both of you two. You have my word, Charli.”

            “Good.”

            “Remus, are you okay with this?” Samuel asked gently.

            Remus hesitated. “If you would have asked a couple days ago, I would’ve said no, but he isn’t mine, Samuel. He was never was. So, yes. I am okay with this. Just, try to keep the PDA to a minimum around me, please.”

            Sirius hugged Remus suddenly. “You’re my best mate, Moony, and I love you, you know.”

            “Love you too, Padfoot.” Remus let out a laugh. “Looks like you have a dog now, Sam.”

            “Hmm, too bad. Dogs have fleas.”

            “I do not!” Sirius exclaimed, offended. “That was rude.”

            Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Hey, Dad, why’d you get me dress robes?”

            “Oh, you’ll need them this year.”

            “Why?”

            “Can’t say, Charli.” He finished eating. “I almost wish we were back at Hogwarts this year.”

            “Why?” Charlotte asked louder.

            Samuel just smiled. “Come on, let’s go.”

            She dragged her trunk and Merlin’s cage downstairs. “Behave.” Remus said, his warm brown eyes sparkling.

            Sirius hugged her. “Get into lots of trouble, alright? You’ve got to continue the Potter tradition.”

            “I already do.” She said before Samuel Apparated them to Platform 9 ¾.

            “Have fun. I’d tell you not to get in trouble, but you haven’t listened yet.” He teased. “Write me if you need okay?”

            “Okay, Dad.”

            He helped her with her trunk, then someone called his name. A tall redhead with his hair in a ponytail and a dragon fang earring made his way over to them, followed by Mrs. Weasley. “Mr. Samuel!”

            “Bill!” The two embraced. “How’s Gringotts treating you?”

            “Great!” He looked at her and Charlotte grinned. He was hot. “You must be Charli. Harry’s told me about you.”

            “Y-yeah.”

            Mrs. Weasley then hugged her tightly. “How are you, dear?”

            “Great, Mrs. Weasley. Um, I have to go. Bye, Dad!”

            She dashed off, sliding into her compartment. “What’s with you?”

            “Bill Weasley, Ron’s oldest brother.” She said, staring shamelessly, and pointed at him.

            “Holy Merlin! He’s-”

            “Absolutely gorgeous?” Charlotte supplied and the two dissolved into giggles. “If I’d known he was over at the Burrow, I know where I would’ve spent my summer.”

            Isobel giggled again, as Dean and Seamus joined them. “Stop ogling him. Your boyfriend’s here.”

            Charlotte shrugged. “Well, his red hair is certainly fitting.”

            “Who are yah ogling?”

            “You now.” She answered cheekily.

            He sat down beside her, looking out the window. “There’s no one out there.”

            “Pity.” She sighed. “Oh well. You’re cute too, Seamus.” He huffed dramatically and she kissed his cheek. “You have nothing to worry about.”

            “Besides, Bill Weasley’s too old for you.” Isobel said matter-of-factly, blushing when Dean took her hand.

            “And, I’m happy with Seamus.”

            “So, are you two actually dating?” Dean asked.

            Seamus nodded. “Yeah.”

            Charlotte grinned. “I can work with that.”

            Later on, after the trolley came around, Draco stuck his head in. “Hey, Charli. You go to the World Cup?”

            “Yeah. It was awesome!”

            “Can’t believe I missed you.” He sighed. “Oh well. See you in class.”

            “Definitely.” She leaned back, her feet on the seat beside Isobel. “I have to figure out whether or not to go home for Christmas this year.”

            “Why?”

            “Because Sirius’s trial went spectacularly and he’s a free man now. Which means he’s living with us AND he and Dad are together, I think.”

            “Sirius Black? He’s free?” Seamus asked.

            “Yeah. Dad hired the best wizarding lawyer he could find.”

            “Interesting.” Seamus said, leaning back, his shoulder bumping hers.

            By the time the four got to the Great Hall that night, they were soaked, helped of course, by not only the torrent of rain outside but also Peeves the Poltergeist, who was throwing water balloons. They separated, each going to their house table and waiting for the Sorting to begin. “I’m bloody starving.” Charlotte said as Terry Boot joined them. “Hey, Terry.”

            “Hello, Charli.”

            Then, the Sorting Ceremony officially began. “Aw. The little Firsties are wet.” Charlotte said teasingly. “Poor things are going to get sick.”

            Isobel laughed as McGonagall called the first name. “Ackerley, Stewart!”

            “RAVENCLAW!”

            Charlotte was on her feet, cheering loudly and pounding the table as he sat down. Professor McGonagall went down the list. “Dobbs, Emma!”

            “RAVENCLAW!”

            The little blonde girl sat down by Charlotte, letting out a relieved breath. “Hey, Emma. I’m Charli and this is my best friend, Isobel.”

            “Hi.” She said shyly.

            “If you need any help, let us know, okay?” Charlotte said kindly.

            “Thank you.”

            “Quirke, Orla!”

            “RAVENCLAW!”

            Orla also sat down close to Charlotte and Isobel. This time, though, Isobel introduced themselves. As soon as Dumbledore said, “Tuck in,” the food appeared and everyone began to eat. When everyone had ate their fill, Dumbledore stood back up for his usual announcements. She let her mind wander, reliving the sweetness of Seamus’s lips against hers, until Dumbledore said, “It is also my painful duty to inform you the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.”

            “WHAT?” Charlotte yelled, along with a lot of students. “That’s rubbish!”

            Before Dumbledore continue, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing a man covered in a black traveling cloak. “Holy hippogriff.” Isobel mouthed.

            “That’s Mad-Eye Moody.” Charlotte breathed. “He’s been over at the house a few times.”

            “May I introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody.” The hall was almost completely silent. Moody took his seat and Dumbledore continued. As I was saying, the Cup will not take place due to an event starting in October and continuing throughout the school year. This will take up much of the teachers’ time and energy, but I am sure you will immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts, we are to have the honor of hosting an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”

            “You’re JOKING!” Fred Weasley yelled out, causing everyone to laugh.

            “I am not joking, Mr. Weasley.” He then launched into a brief history of the tournament. “The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October with their students able to participate, which brings me to my last notice. Only students who are of age by October first will be allowed to enter their name.” There were loud boos all over. “And now, it is late. Bedtime! Chop chop!”

            Isobel and Charlotte waited for the boys outside the Great Hall. “See you two dorks in the morning.” She joked, hugging Seamus.

            “Yeah, whatever. Nerds.” Dean retorted, hugging Isobel.

            “Night!” They all said in unison, laughing, and separating once again.

            As they made it to Ravenclaw Tower, the eagle said, “What gets wetter the more it dries?”

            “A towel.”

            “Precisely.”

            Charlotte flopped down on her bed. “You know, with Quidditch canceled, I can do whatever I want with no worries of missing a practice.”

            “Bad Charli!” Isobel threw her pillow her, making Lisa and Padma laugh. “I’ll write to your dad.”

            Charlotte stuck her tongue out as Mandy Brocklehurst entered their dorm. She glared daggers at Charlotte who smiled back. “Go to sleep, Raven-dork. We have classes tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: First Day of Classes

            Charlotte and Isobel sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Seamus and Dean. “Can’t you sit at your own table?” Weasley asked irritably as he took his seat.

            “Why? It’s more fun over here.” Isobel stated, taking a bite of her bacon.

            “Today’s not bad…outside all morning.” Weasley ignored Isobel and spoke to Harry and Hermione. “Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.”

            “Damn! Double Divination this afternoon.” Harry groaned.

            “You should’ve given it up like me, shouldn’t you?” Hermione remarked briskly. “Then, you’d be doing something sensible like Arithmancy.”

            “Or Ancient Runes.” Charlotte added. “But I like Divination. It’s funny.”

            “You’re eating again, I notice.” Weasley said lightly.

            “There are better ways of making a stand about elf rights.”

            “Elf rights?” Charlotte laughed. “Hermione, they don’t want rights.”

            Hermione bristled. “Oh, really? How would you know?”

            “Because we have a house-elf. Dad offered to pay her once and the poor thing cried for three days straight because she thought she was getting fired.”

            “You have a house-elf? How come we’ve never seen her?” Dean asked.

            “She has a small bedroom off the kitchen and stays in there after she’s done cleaning and cooking.” Charlotte explained. “The only time she doesn’t cook is on my birthday. Then Dad or Uncle Remus cook.”

            Hermione sniffed in a disapproving way. “It’s people like you and Ron who are propping up this unjust system!” She said hotly.

            “I am not propping up an unjust system, Granger.” Charlotte retorted. She slung her bag over her shoulder. “You just don’t understand how this works.”

            “And why is that?”

            “Because you’re Muggle-born! You didn’t grow up like this!”

            Hermione gaped at her as she and the other three left for Herbology. The plants Professor Sprout had set up for the fourth years resembled giant black slugs with large shiny boil like pockets all over. “Bubotubers. They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-”

            “The _what_?” Seamus asked, revulsion evident on his face.

             “Pus, Finnigan, and it’s extremely valuable, so don’t waste it. You will collect the pus in these bottles.” Sprout flicked her wand and several glass bottles floated over to each student. “Wear your dragon-hide gloves. It can do funny thing to the skin when undiluted.”

            Charlotte grimaced down at the ones on the crate in front of the Marauders. She couldn’t remember a more disgusting lesson. As each pocket burst, a large amount of a thick, yellow-green liquid gushed out, smelling strongly like petrol. By the end of the lesson, the class had collected several pints. “This’ll keep Madam Pomfrey happy.” Sprout announced as she corked the last bottle.

            The bell rang and they left; Isobel, Seamus, and Dean for Care of Magical Creatures and Charlotte for Ancient Runes. When her class ended, she had two pages of translations to do. She again joined Seamus and Dean at the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside the Irish boy, as Isobel was sitting beside Dean. Hermione, it seemed, was either starving or in a hurry, as she was eating faster than usual. Charlotte felt a little bad for her outburst at her friend, but she really didn’t know much about wizarding culture, especially where house-elves where concerned. When the bell rang, Charlotte followed her friends to the North Tower. “How long do you think it’s going to be before Trelawney predicts my death?” Harry joked, walking in between Charlotte and Ron.

            “By the end of the lesson today.” She answered. “Although, I could just push you down the stairs and solve that problem.”

            “Ha. You’re hilarious.” Harry said dryly. “How’d Sirius get acquitted?”

            “I never asked. Although, since Dad works in the Ministry, the fact that he vouched for him could have helped.”

            “What does he do?” Harry asked curiously as she and Seamus took the table next to them; Dean and Isobel took the table on the other side of Harry.

            “He works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I’m not sure exactly what he does, though, but he’s fairly high up in the Ministry and well-respected.”

            Harry started to ask something else but was interrupted by Professor Trelawney. “Good day.” She peered at Harry with her usual tragic expression before moving on. “My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars. The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance…” Charlotte lost interest in her speech, doodling on the edge of her parchment. She’d crudely drawn a whole Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, when she felt Seamus poke her side. “What?”

            The whole class was staring at her and Harry. “I was saying, dears, that you both were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn.” There was a faint note of resentment in Trelawney’s voice.

            “Born under-what, sorry?” Harry said.

            “Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!” Trelawney was definitely irritated. “I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your births!” She looked between both Potters. “You dark hair, tragic losses so young in life, I think I am right in saying you both were born in midwinter?”

            Charlotte snorted. “We were born in July, two weeks apart.” She answered.

            Half an hour later, they were attempting to fill out a complicated circular chart to show the position of the planets at the moment of their birth. “I’ve got two Neptunes here. That can’t be right, can it?” Harry said after a while.

            “Aaaah,” Ron mocked Trelawney’s misty voice, “when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry.”

            The four Marauders snickered loudly, but they were drowned out by Lavender Brown’s excited squeal. “Oh, Professor, look! I think I’ve got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one’s that, Professor?”

            Professor Trelawney peered at the chart. “It is Uranus, my dear.”

            Ron giggled. “Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?”

            “I want a detailed analysis of the way planetary movements in the coming months will affect you, with reference to your personal chart!” Trelawney snapped. “It’s due next Monday, no excuses!”

            The class reached the entrance hall. “Weasley! Hey, Weasley!” Draco’s clear voice rang through the din of chatter.

            “What?”

            Charlotte tensed, her fingers on her wand just in case. “Your dad’s in the paper, Weasley!” Draco pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out and waved it around. “Listen to this!”

He began to read the entire article, looking up once. “They didn’t even get his name right, Weasley.” And resumed reading. When he finished, he chuckled. “And there’s a picture, Weasley! A picture of your parents outside their house-if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn’t she?”

            Ron was bright red and shaking with fury. Charlotte stepped up, not really sure which one she’d hex-Weasley or Draco. “Get stuffed, Malfoy.” Harry snapped. “C’mon Ron.”

            “Oh, yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren’t you, Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?”

            Harry and Hermione both had a hold on Ron to stop him from launching himself at Draco and Charlotte instinctively moved to Draco’s side. “You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she’s got, like she’s got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that or was it just because you were with her?”

            She grabbed his arm when he started toward Harry. “Don’t you dare insult my mother, Potter.”

            “Keep your fat mouth shut, then.” Harry retorted, turning away.

            “Bastard.” Draco muttered, his wand pointed at Harry’s back.

            “OH NO YOU DON’T, LADDIE!”

            There was a bang and Draco disappeared. Seamus yanked Charlotte back with him and right where he had stood was a pure white ferret. The entrance hall fell completely silent, looking at Professor Moody in apprehension. “This’ll teach you to curse someone when their back’s turned.” Moody growled, bouncing the ferret up and down.

            “Professor Moody! What are you doing?” McGonagall’s shocked voice announced her presence.

            “Teaching.”

            “Teach-is that a-is that a student?”

            “Technically, it’s a ferret.”

            Charlotte grinned in approval. She felt that Moody would be a cool teacher. “We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that!”

“He might’ve mentioned it.”

“You would do well to remember it.” Professor McGonagall quickly transfigured the ferret back into Draco. “Go on.” She ushered the students into the Great Hall.

“Just wait until my father hears about this!” Draco sputtered, moving away from Moody.

“Oh yeah? I could tell you tales of your father that’d curl even your greasy hair, boy!”

Charlotte fell onto her seat, laughing heartily. “That. That was gold!”

“Really? I figured you’d be pissed at Moody.”

“Nah. Draco’s a little git most of the time.” She said unconcernedly. “So, guys, we have two pranks to plan.”

“Yes, we do.” Isobel agreed.

“But will it be worth it to prank Moody? He’s a wee bit crazy.”

Charlotte shrugged. “New Defense teachers get pranked and he’s new. I just don’t know how we’re going to top our prank on the first years last year.”

“We’ll think of something.” Dean reassured her.

Later that night, Charlotte pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and began a letter to her dad.

_Dad,_

_So, Mad-Eye Moody’s our new DADA teacher, although I won’t have his class until Thursday. He turned Draco into a ferret today for trying to hex Harry while his back was turned. AND, the Triwizard Tournament’s taking place at Hogwarts this year! You knew and you didn’t tell me! But, I can’t enter. Only students of age can. But, the Quidditch Cup is canceled! It’s a complete outrage! Hope all is well at the house._

_Charli_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Beginning of the Tournament

            Their first Defense class of the year was on Thursday, and the Marauders sat in the back, enchanted quills ready to go, as their other quills in hand, were poised for message writing. “You can put your books away. You won’t be needing them.”

            Everyone hurriedly shoved the books back in their bags. Then, Moody took out the register and began to call out names. His magical eye fixated on each student as they answered. “Charlotte Potter!”

            “Here, sir and it’s Charli, Professor.”

            He turned both eyes on her. “Samuel’s daughter, right?” She nodded, slightly apprehensive. “Good man, your father.” Then he went back to calling roll. “Seems you’re very behind on curses. Professor Lupin sent me a letter, telling me what you’ve covered. I only have a year to teach you how to deal with Dark forces. So, straight to it, then. Now, according to the Ministry, you lot are too young to know what illegal Dark curses look like. Dumbledore, however, thinks you can cope. The sooner you know what you’re up against the better. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to find another place to stick your gum other than the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!”

            Seamus jumped. “No way! The old codger can see through wood?”

            Moody hurled an eraser at Seamus, who ducked. “And hear across classrooms!” He composed himself. “Now, who can tell me which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?”

            Several hands rose in the air.

_He’s barmy, I’m telling you._

_ He’s supposedly the best Auror the Ministry ever had. _

** Dad holds him in high regards, but he is rather loony… **

_See? Char agrees with me._

_ Pay attention, you two! Even Dean’s listening. _

**_He’s talking about the three Unforgivable Curses. Holy shit! Did you see that?_ **

_That’s bloody cool!_

** Wait until someone puts you under the Imperius Curse and makes you do whatever they want, Shay. It’s not funny. **

_ Who knew Neville knew any curses?! I’m shocked! _

_He’s not stupid. He’s just shy._

_ I didn’t mean he was stupid. I just meant he never talks in class. _

            Charlotte closed her eyes, not wanting to see the poor spider tortured. As long as she could remember, her dad said he’s almost certain the Death Eaters responsible tortured Marlene for information on James and Lily before they finally killed her.

_You okay, Char?_

            “Anyone know any others?” Moody asked. Charlotte raised her hand. “Yes, Potter?

            “ _Avada Kedavra_.”

            “The last and worst…the Killing Curse.” He placed the last spider on the desk. “ _Avada Kedavra_!” Blinding green light flashed in the classroom and a rush of air sounded, and then, the spider was dead.

            “There’s no blocking it, no countercurse, and only one person’s survived it. And he’s in this very room.” Charlotte saw Harry flinch. “You could all point your wands at me and say it, and I doubt I’d get even a nosebleed. You need a bit of powerful magic behind it.”

            They spent the rest of the hour taking notes as he talked.

_ Are you alright? _

** Yeah. Just…Dad always said Mum was tortured before they killed her.  **

_Bloody hell. Your mam died in the war, as well?_

** A week or two before the Potters.  **

_Sorry, Char._

            They walked down to the Great Hall in silence, Seamus’s hand holding Charlotte’s comfortingly. The foursome sat down beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who again ate quickly and rushed off. As Charlotte scooped some casserole onto her plate, Circe appeared, landing on her shoulder. “Hey, Circe.” She said, getting an affectionate nip on the ear from the owl as she untied the letter.

_Charli,_

_If Dumbledore’s got Mad-Eye out of retirement, that means something big is happening. I want you to be careful, do you understand? Sirius got a letter saying Harry’s scar’s been hurting and neither one of us like this. Keep in touch. Anything weird happens, you send me an owl straight away, alright? I love you._

_Dad_

_P.S. Need any prank ideas, send me an owl! Sirius_

            Harry read the letter over her shoulder. “Wonder what’s going on.”

            “No idea.” She scribbled her reply on the back.

_Dad,_

_Okay, I’ll be careful. Love you too._

_Charli_

            The next morning, Hermione approached Isobel and Charlotte with a box. “May I talk to you for a second?”

            “Sure.” Isobel said, looking at the box curiously.

            “I’ve figured out a way to help the house-elves.” Charlotte rolled her eyes. “And, I’ve started the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or S.P.E.W.”

            “How many members do you have?”

            “Three so far and it’s two Sickles to join.”

            “Hermione,” Charlotte said as patiently as she could, “house-elves aren’t going to appreciate this.”

            “How do you know? Are _you_ a house-elf?”

            “By all means, make a fool of yourself with, ‘Mione.” Charlotte shot back. “This is just going to get you ridiculed more than being an insufferable know-it-all does already.”

            The next couple of weeks, Hermione completely ignored Charlotte.

            In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Moody informed them he’d be putting each of them under the Imperius Curse to demonstrate its power and to see if any of them could resist it. “But, I thought the use of it against another human would land you in Azkaban, sir.” Hermione said uncertainly.

            “Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like. If you’d rather learn the hard way, you’re excused.”

Hermione turned red, but didn’t move. Moody then called the students to his desk one by one. Dean hopped around the room three times and sang the national anthem; Lavender imitated a squirrel, Neville performed several feats of gymnastics. He even put Harry through the paces, but Harry was the first to try and resist it, and then, Moody called her to the desk. She reluctantly moved into the clear space. “ _Imperio_!”

            It was as though every thought was wiped away, replaced with an odd happiness. She could feel everyone watching her, but this didn’t bother her. Nothing phased her. Suddenly, she heard Moody’s voice echoing distantly in her head. _Sing A Hard Day’s Night by the Beatles…sing A Hard Day’s Night by the Beatles._

            She opened her mouth. “It’s been a hard day’s night, and I’ve been working like a dog. It’s been a hard day’s night, I should be-”

            There was another voice in her head, but it wasn’t Moody’s: why are you singing, it asked.

            _Finish the song._

            It’s a rather old song, though, the voice pointed out.

            _Sing! NOW!_

“No!” Charlotte yelled, startling everyone.

            “Ah, good. That’s more like it. Looks like the Potters got some good sense in their heads. They’ll have trouble controlling you two.”

            Later, in Transfiguration, they were supposed to be transforming a hedgehog into a pincushion. Twenty minutes into the lesson, Charlotte managed it and her hedgehog became a fluffy blue pincushion. “Ten points to Ravenclaw, Potter.”

            She changed her hedgehog back and cuddled the animal. “Did you like being a pincushion, Spike?” Charlotte cooed, earning a playful glare from Seamus.

            Hermione, of course, was the next to master the spell, and McGonagall gave the class a lot of homework, earning groans from most of the students. “You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!” McGonagall’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer-”

            “Our O.W.L.s aren’t ‘til fifth year!” Seamus said indignantly.

            “Yeah, we won’t take them for another year!” Dean added.

            “Maybe not, Mr. Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger and Miss Potter are the only ones in the class who managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you two that your pincushions still curl up in fright when approached with pins!”

            Charlotte smiled consolingly at Seamus as they walked to the North Tower. Trelawney immediately informed the class Harry and Ron received top marks for their homework, reading excerpts from it, and assigned it again. Professor Binns had weekly essays on the goblin rebellions in the eighteenth century, Professor Snape had them research antidotes (he’d hinted at testing their antidotes out by poisoning one of them), and Professor Flitwick assigned three extra books as homework for the Summoning Charms.

            When Charlotte emerged from the library after working on her translations for Ancient Runes and the essay on transforming spells for McGonagall, everyone was crowded inside the entrance hall around a sign. She couldn’t see what was going on, though. Having been taller than a lot of people the first three years here, she was upset that she hadn’t gotten her growth spurt yet when it seemed everyone had. Even Harry was now taller than her and Seamus cleared her head by four inches. “Beauxbatons and Durmstrang’s students will be here at six on Friday.” She overheard Ron say. “Lessons will end a half hour early.”

            “Brilliant!” Harry said. “It’s Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won’t have time to poison us all!”

            The thirtieth came, and after Potions, Charlotte and Isobel disposed of their bags in their dorm as instructed and rushed back down to the entrance hall, where the Heads of Houses were ordering their students into straight lines. She stood with the other fourth years, between Isobel and Terry, in the fourth row from the front. She was silent with anticipation, one of the few students who was actually quiet. “There!” A sixth year, shouted, pointing to the sky.

            “Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches.” Dumbledore called.

            A powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, landed with a loud thump, and a dozen giant, winged palomino horses neighed, landing also. Charlotte gasped as a woman-possibly larger than Hagrid-stepped out. Olive-skinned, with black eyes, and her hair pulled back in a knot at the base of a neck, she was a handsome woman. Applause broke out amongst the students and staff. “My dear Madam Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts.”

            “Blimey! That’s one big woman.” Seamus whispered, leaning toward Charlotte and Isobel. “How big d’you reckon Durmstrang’s horses are going to be?”

            “I have no idea.” Charlotte whispered back.

            Suddenly, there was a weird rumbling and sucking sound from out of the darkness. “The lake! Look at the lake!” Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, yelled.

            A giant whirlpool appeared in the middle of the lake and a ship’s mast slowly rose in the middle of it. The ship was more of a shipwreck, with a skeletal appearance to it. It was eerie and people soon disembarked via a plank on the bank of the Black Lake. The man leading them wore sleek and silver furs resembling his hair. “Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?”

            “Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaoff!”

            Karkaoff was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his hair was short and his goatee barely hid his weak chin. There was something familiar about Durmstrang’s Headmaster, but Charlotte couldn’t figure out what it was. “Blimey!” Seamus exclaimed, leaning over to hit Charlotte’s arm. “It’s Krum!”

            The Beauxbatons joined the Ravenclaws at their table and Durmstrang sat with Slytherin. A pretty older girl sat next to Charlotte, looking around glumly. “Zis is not as fancy as Beauxbatons.”

            “Course not.” Charlotte answered easily, although her attitude perturbed her. “We’re not French.”

            The girl surveyed Charlotte, trying to determine whether she was being sarcastic or not. “Fleur Delacour.”

            “Charli Potter.” They smiled at each other. “It’s nice to meet you.”

            “Hey! Who else is coming?” Isobel asked suddenly. “There’s five extra chairs.”

            When Madam Maxime walked in, the Beauxbatons lot jumped to their feet and didn’t sit back down until their headmistress had done so. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and especially guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts and hope your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. However, before we begin, Hogwarts students, please rise and welcome our guests by singing our school song.”

            They all did, and so did the teachers, although Snape looked livid and McGonagall exasperated. Dumbledore tapped his wand on the edge of the podium and gold ribbon shot out, winding itself into words. And, conducting them from the podium, the school burst out in song. “ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please! Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees! Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they’re bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff. So teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we’ve forgot, just do your best, we’ll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot._ ”

            The Great Hall broke out in applause and laughter as the Hogwarts students sat back down. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his cheek. “Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here.” He cleared his throat. “The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Classroom Brawl

            The Halloween feast wasn’t nearly as exciting as it usually was. In fact, Charlotte was too excited to eat. Ludo Bagman, Head of Magical Games and Sports, beamed and winked at several students. Mr. Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, looked uninterested, and the third mystery guest, as a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was Samuel Potter. He was sitting between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, who seemed relaxed for once, actually smiling at something Samuel had said. Charlotte gaped up at her dad. He hadn’t been there the previous night. “What’s he doing here?” She hissed at Isobel.

            “Probably making sure nothing terribly illegal happens. He’s not a judge, though, from what Dumbledore said.”

            “I hope he’s not staying here for the entire tournament.”

            “Why?”

            “He’s my dad! I don’t want him knowing everything I do at Hogwarts.” She said. “Besides, any pranks we were going to do-”

            “Which was none because we haven’t had time to think of any yet.”

            Suddenly, Charlotte’s eyes grew wide. She’d thought of the perfect prank, but before she could say anything, the Goblet of Fire’s flames began to flicker and they turned red briefly, shooting out a piece of parchment before turning back to blue. Dumbledore caught the charred piece of parchment. “The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum!”

            Everyone clapped and quite a few people cheered. Krum disappeared into the chamber off the Great Hall. The flames once more turned red and a second piece of parchment flew out. “The Beauxbatons champion is…Fleur Delacour!”

            Quite a few of the other girls looked disappointed but Charlotte cheered. Fleur seemed like a nice girl. Silence fell over the Great Hall as they waited. The last piece of parchment flew out of red flames. “The champion for Hogwarts…Cedric Diggory!”

            The Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers, yells, whistles, and applause. “Excellent! We now have our three champi-” Dumbledore halted his speech, staring at the Goblet of Fire, which once more shot a charred piece of parchment out of it. He read it, his face showing disbelief. “Harry Potter.”

            Charlotte met Harry’s emerald gaze, full of fear and exhaustion. Everyone else was looking at the Boy Who Lived as well. “Harry Potter!” Dumbledore called again. “Harry, up here if you please.”

            He slowly rose to his feet and disappeared into the chamber. Samuel was stunned, catching his daughter’s eye. She shrugged and mouthed, _it’s always something, Dad_. “How the ruddy hell did he put his name in there?” Someone bellowed, incensed.

            All around, the conversation revolved around one thing: how did a fourth year, Harry Potter, manage to get his name in the Goblet of Fire?

            Charlotte and Isobel made to their dorm, both wondering the same thing. “He couldn’t have.” Charlotte finally said. “If the Weasleys couldn’t do it, Harry couldn’t.”

            “I guess we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to see.”

            Sunday morning found Charlotte and Hermione fixing to go into the Gryffindor common room when Harry exited. In Harry’s possible exile from Hogwarts for the latest thing, the two girls agreed Harry’s problems were more important than their disagreement over elf rights. “Hello.” Hermione held out a napkin-wrapped piece of toast. “I brought you this. Want to go for a walk?”

            “Good idea.”

            Harry told them both exactly what happened after he’d went to the chamber. He seemed relieved neither one questioned his story. “Anyway, Ron’s being a stupid prat and, along with everyone else, he thinks I did it to myself!”

            “Harry, Ron’s jealous. It’s always you who gets all the attention, and I know it’s not your fault, but Ron’s got six brothers to compete with, and then there’s you, his best friend. I suppose this is just one time too many.”

            Harry said nothing else, but she knew they both thought it was stupid.

            The next day, it became clear Charlotte was the only Ravenclaw who believed Harry’s story without a doubt. Even Isobel had her doubts. Seamus, however, pointed out rudely that Harry didn’t need any more fame as his ego was obviously already reaching dangerous proportions. They were eating dinner when he’d said this, unaware Charlotte heard him. She slammed her goblet of pumpkin juice down and leaned over the table. Seamus gulped, glancing around. “Shut up, Shay.” She snapped.

            “Yah can’t possibly believe he didn’t put his name in the goblet, Char!”

            “As a matter of fact, I do.” She stated, her voice dangerously even.

            “Why?”

            “Because Harry’s never lied to me, so why wouldn’t I?”

            “Who else who have?”

            “I don’t know, Finnigan! But it wasn’t Harry! One more word against him and I’ll hex you.”

            “Go ahead, Potter.” He sneered. “He’s lying, yah know, and you’ll look like a right fool when yah find out.” She resisted the urge to slap him and turned on her heel, leaving the Great Hall.

            After lunch, she walked to the dungeons with Harry and Hermione, for once toying with the notion to apologize to Seamus. However, the badges worn by the majority of the Slytherins further angered her. “Very funny. Really witty.” Hermione said scathingly.

            “Want one Granger? I’ve got loads, but don’t touch my hand. Don’t want a Mudblood sliming it up.” Draco said.

            Charlotte rushed forward with Harry, both their wands out. “Harry! Charli!” Hermione said warningly.

            “Go on then, Potter.” He taunted, drawing his own wand.

            Hermione yanked Charlotte backwards. “ _Furnunculus_!” Harry yelled at the same time Draco screamed, “ _Densaugeo_!”

            Harry’s curse hit Goyle. Draco’s hit Hermione. “Hermione!” Ron rushed forward, pulling her hand away from her mouth.

            “What’s all this noise?” Professor Snape asked quietly. “Malfoy, explain.”

            Draco launched into a completely false story, claiming Harry attacked him. Snape then sent Goyle to the hospital wing, but when Ron forced Hermione to show him her teeth, he said, “I see no difference. Now, fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley.”

            “Bullshit!” The word was out of Charlotte’s mouth before she could stop it. Hermione whimpered and ran out of sight.

            “What did you say to me, Potter?” Snape hissed, turning to his goddaughter. They still weren’t on good terms from the previous year.

            “You heard me. No need to repeat it, is there?” She tilted her chin defiantly. “You’re being completely unfair, you know? Malfoy started the whole damn fight by calling Hermione a Mudblood and taunting Harry!”

            Snape’s expression turned deadly and she backed up instinctively. “Inside now and twenty points from Ravenclaw for blatantly disrespecting me.”

            “If you want your students to respect you, don’t be such a git.” She went off in search of Hermione, ignoring Snape as he yelled her name.

            The following two weeks were tense. Not only had she managed to make Snape even madder than he was, Seamus wasn’t talking to her and Ron was still being a git to Harry. Rita Skeeter’s article in the _Daily Prophet_ didn’t help any, either, as people were now constantly taunting her cousin. However, Charlotte did nothing. She let it all build up until Ron finally made her snap. “-surprised Charli didn’t enter her name, as well. They’re both egotistical and fame-seeking.” They were in History of Magic, taking notes the day before the first task.

            Charlotte’s fist clenched and she yanked Ron out of his seat. “You’re a right foul git, you know that?”

            “What are you going to do? You’re nothing but a little know-it-all bit-” She decked him in the mouth.

            He staggered back, almost falling. When he regained his balance, he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her flat on the ground. Hermione shrieked and Seamus started toward Ron, but before he reached him, Charlotte was back on her feet, connecting her knee with Ron’s crotch. The taller boy let out a whelp of pain and dropped to the floor, almost crying. Hermione ran out to get a teacher and Charlotte kneed him in the face, knocking him into the floor. His head thumped loudly on the stone floor. She kneeled over him, smirking but then, he let his fist fly, catching her nose. She heard the crack, falling backwards. Harry helped her to her feet and she threw another punch, catching Ron’s eye this time. “POTTER! WEASLEY!” McGonagall roared. “Follow me!”

            Ron took advantage of the distraction and pushed her. She fell forwards, hitting her head on the corner of the desk and landing on her wrist. The bone snapped, and she yelped in pain. Harry once again helped her out. “Miss Granger, come with us.” Hermione helped Charlotte to the Headmaster’s office. She could vaguely hear someone talking. “Albus, there’s been a fight.” McGonagall said, allowing the three to pass.

            Ron was still walking funny and Charlotte was incredibly dizzy. She grinned at the person in Dumbledore’s office. “Hey, Uncle James.” She slurred, falling into the seat beside her father.

            “Miss Granger, please, tell us what happened.”

            “Professor, Ron was insulting Harry and Charli and, with everything that’s been going on, she’s been rather tense, and I think she just snapped, sir. She punched him in the mouth after he started to call her a bitch.”

            “I just wanted him to shudup.” Charlotte said thickly, the blood from her nose running into her mouth.

            Samuel had his head in his hands. “I’ll just be going back to The Three Broomsticks, Professor.”

            “Certainly, Samuel.” Dumbledore frowned at the two bloody teens. “Fifty points from each of you and a week’s detention at Minerva’s discretion. Miss Granger, would you please escort Miss Potter to the hospital wing? Mr. Weasley, you need to go there as well.”

            Charlotte was strangely satisfied. She’d just lost fifty points from her house, had a broken wrist and nose, a bruised stomach, and a headache that was making her loopy as hell, but she’d shut Ron Weasley up and hopefully prevented the idiot from reproducing in the same day. She grinned, tasting blood in her mouth from her nose, as Hermione guided her to one of the beds. “You’re lucky you didn’t get expelled.”

            Charlotte shrugged as Madam Pomfrey fixed her up. “At least we get to see Harry kick ass in the first task tomor-AH!”

            “Sorry, Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said after mending her wrist.

            “It’s fine.”

After she was perfectly fine, they went to collect their bags from the classroom. “I thought McGonagall was going to kill you.” Isobel said as she sat down in the Great Hall.

“Maybe he’ll shut up now.”

“Doubt it.” Isobel said. “Seamus enjoyed the fight though, apparently. Thought you beating Ron up was amazing.”

“He’s an idiot too.” Charlotte said, but she was pleased Seamus wasn’t mad at her for that.

“So you’re going to fight him too?”

“Nah. I have better things to do with my time. Like my homework and thinking of pranks.” She said. “Speaking of which, I have a great one for the first years.”

Isobel’s face lit up. “Tell me!”

Charlotte leaned forward. “Okay, so this is what we should do…”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Dragons and Dances

            Charlotte sat beside Hermione and Isobel, nervously awaiting the first task of the Triwizard Tournament to begin. Samuel Potter was sitting with the teachers, his fingers drumming on the railing. It was a nervous habit of his; hers however, was running a hand through her waist length black hair. She wasn’t paying any attention to Bagman’s commentary. Cedric Diggory, the first champion, came out face-to-face with a Swedish Short-Snout. In order to confuse the fire-breathing beast, he transfigured a rock into a dog, which was cool, but it didn’t work. He got halfway to the golden egg when the dragon scorched him, but, he pulled through, the egg in hand. The crowd roared, but Charlotte stayed quiet. She was waiting for Harry. “One down, three to go! Miss Delacour’s next!”

            Fleur’s dragon was a pretty Welsh Green. She attempted to put the dragon to sleep, which sort of worked until the dragon snorted and her skirt caught on fire, but she managed to get the egg as well. “And here comes Krum!”

            The Bulgarian Quidditch star attempted the Conjunctivitis Curse on the Chinese Fireball dragon he was facing. The dragon shrieked in pain and squashed some its eggs before he snatched the golden egg up. Charlotte jumped to her feet. It was now Harry’s turn.

            Her cousin walked out on the field and raised his wand, shouting a spell. “ _Accio Firebolt_!”

            The broom soon soared into the enclosure and Harry jumped onto it, dodging a jet of fire skillfully. Charlotte cheered loudly. He was playing with the dragon, as if this were a Quidditch game and the egg was the Snitch. She grinned, shaking her head. “GO HARRY!”

            She gasped as one of the dragon’s spikes ripped his robes, probably cutting his shoulder. Suddenly, the dragon unfurled her wings and he dove, grabbing the egg. Charlotte was jumping up and down, yelling as loud as she could. Hermione grabbed her and they ran to the champions’ tent to congratulate him. “Harry, you were brilliant!” Charlotte gushed, pulling him in for a tight hug.

            “You were amazing! You really were!” Hermione added.

            “Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet…I-I reckon they’re trying to do you in!” Ron said seriously.

            “Caught on, have you? Took you long enough.” Harry said coldly.

            And then they were embracing. “Come on! They’ll be putting up your scores.” Charlotte dragged them out of the tent.

            When Karkaoff only gave Harry a four, Ludo Bagman gave him a ten, and the other scores fell in between. After the task ended, Samuel joined the group, looking at Harry in amazement. “You’re an incredible flier, Harry. I daresay better than James and Sirius were in fourth year.”

            Harry grinned. “So, how did the lawyer manage to get Sirius off?” He asked. The mention of his godfather’s name reminded him.

            “Veritaserum. She didn’t tell Sirius about it, but told the Wizengamot that he and I would testify under it. They had no choice but to believe him after that.” He smiled. “I must be off now, but I’m sure I’ll be back for the second task. Good luck, Harry.”

            “Thanks, Uncle Samuel.”

            “Bye Dad.”

            Charlie Weasley came up then. “You and Krum are tied for first place, Harry! I’ve got to run-told Mum I’d tell her what happened, but you were brilliant! Bagman needs you in the champions’ tent, though.”

            Harry nodded and disappeared into the tent and Charlotte caught up with Isobel and Dean on their way back to the castle.

            December’s arrival brought sleet, wind, and drafty corridors, snow, hot cocoa, and warm cloaks. It did not, however, bring an end to either Seamus’ or Charlotte’s pride, and neither of the couple were talking yet. Thursday, during Transfiguration, they were transforming guinea fowl into guinea pigs, and like usual, Charlotte and Hermione mastered the spell first, earning ten points each. “Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?” McGonagall sounded rather irritated.

            Charlotte turned to see the two boys halt in their sword fight with two of the Weasley twins’ fake wands. “Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to tell you all. The Yule Ball is approaching. As a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, it is an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. The ball is open only to fourth years and up although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball begins at eight o’clock on Christmas Day, lasting until midnight in the Great Hall.”

            The bell rang, dismissing them. “Are you and Seamus going?” Isobel asked.

            Charlotte shrugged. She had no idea who she was going with.

            Soon the Christmas holidays arrived, and by Christmas Eve, Charlotte had the pile of homework the teachers had given the fourth years completed. She wandered back to the dorm, dodging a few Durmstrang boys on the way. “Hey Charli!” Draco’s fingers gripped her elbow. “Walk with me?”

            She nodded, adjusting her bag. “What’s going on?”

            “Nothing. Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?”

            She started to say yes, and then she remembered hearing that Seamus asked Lavender Brown to the ball instead. “No, actually.”

            He grinned. “Good. Go with me, then, as friends. Parkinson’s been trying to corner me into asking her, but I’d rather go with someone that won’t be trying to snog me all night.”

            “How do you know I won’t?” She joked.

            “Because you and Finnigan are together, I think.” He said confidently. “But due to your fight, you two are too stubborn to apologize. So, go with me and make the leprechaun jealous and…green with envy.” Draco laughed at his joke.

            “Okay.”

            “I’ll wait for you outside the Ravenclaw Tower entrance at seven forty.”

            She agreed. “Hey, Draco, you’re actually not a bad guy most of the time, you know?”

            He smiled. “Thanks.” He paused. “I actually…see you tomorrow, then.”

            “Alright.”

            Charlotte walked back to the Great Hall, running into Hermione, who would be accompanying Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball. “Charli, have you found a date yet?”

            “Uh, yeah. I’m going with Malfoy.”

            Dean and Seamus’s heads snapped up from the table and Seamus glared at her. Isobel sighed. Harry, however, jumped up. “What? Why?”

            “Because, Harry, I’m friends with him and he doesn’t want to go with Parkinson.”

            “If he tries anything with you…”

            “He won’t.”

            The Yule Ball was in an hour and she still hadn’t gotten ready, having helped Isobel, Lisa, and Terry. Charlotte carefully pinned her now curly hair half back and fixed her mascara. “I still don’t have any heels!”

            “Transfigure your trainers!” Isobel suggested, looking gorgeous in pale green dress robes.

            Charlotte grinned and did so, transforming her trainers into sparkly bronze heels to go with her deep blue dress robes. Then, Isobel rushed off to meet Dean and Charlotte went in search of Draco. He wore black velvet dress robes with a high collar. “Hey.”

            “Hey.” Charlotte took his arm and together, they made their way to the Great Hall.

            Seamus was looking disgruntled with his date as he watched Draco pull out Charlotte’s seat for her. It was an awkward dinner after the champions took their seats at the top table, as Charlotte could feel Seamus’s eyes on her. “Now, please, stand up!” Dumbledore asked, and with a wave of his wand, the tables disappeared and a stage appeared.

            The Weird Sisters, one of Charlotte’s favorite bands, began to play a slow tune, perfect for a waltz. “Come on.”

Draco tugged her up on the dance floor and settled his hands on her waist as they swayed back and forth to the music. She laid her head on his shoulder, glad he was being friendly to everyone. She felt him tense almost as soon as she heard Seamus’s Irish brogue. “Oi, Malfoy.”

Draco released her, his hand dropping down to his pocket. “I need to talk to yah.”

            Draco nodded curtly and Charlotte followed the two boys outside after a minute of hesitation. “-girl, Finnigan? You’ve been ignoring her because she stuck up for her cousin!”

            “I’ve been ignoring her because I’m too feckin’ proud to apologize! Which I was going to do tonight, but yah had to ruin it!”

            “Why wait until tonight, Finnigan? Why not do it the minute you realized you’re a bloody idiot? Or, better yet, why not ask her to the ball? You said, after, she’s your girl!”

            Seamus opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. “One, I’ve always been an idiot. Some days are better than others. Two, I didn’t even want to go to the bloody ball! I only did it because Dean told me she was going.”

            “She deserves better than you, Finnigan.”

            Charlotte barely registered what happened until Draco’s hand was over his nose, blood running out. “ _Episkey_!” She said quickly, announcing her presence. “ _Tergeo_!” Then she turned her back on Draco. Seamus was staring at her, mouth agape. “Well?”

            He closed his mouth. “Eh, I’m sorry and I missed talking to yah.”

            “Me too.”

            Their lips met in a hesitant kiss. “Are we good?”

            “I think so. Although, I would appreciate it if you didn’t punch my friend in the face.” She smiled apologetically at Draco. “You okay?”

            “Yeah, thanks.” He glared at Seamus. “Lucky git.”

            “It comes with being Irish, mate. Don’t be too mad.” Seamus said lightly as he led Charlotte back inside.

            She snuggled into his side. “You are an idiot, you know, for punching him.”

            He shrugged. “Do yah like him, though?”

            “No, Shay. We only came together as friends. I-I wasn’t sure if we were still together or not.”

            His expression changed from worry to pain. “Yeah, I know. I guess it was me own fault.”

            “Hey, both of us are stubborn and prideful. I could’ve apologized as well.” She kissed his cheek. “It was stupidity on both our parts, okay?”

            He nodded, circling her waist with his arms. “Yah look beautiful tonight.”

            Charlotte blushed. “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

            The couple walked back into the Yule Ball and carried on dancing and laughing with Isobel and Dean right up until midnight.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: The Second Task and A Hogsmeade Date

            The second task arrived on February the twenty-fourth, as did Samuel Potter, once again as representative of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He walked with Charlotte and the Marauders to the Black Lake. “I’ll catch up to you after the task, alright?”

She nodded and set off for the stands on the other side. Charlotte, bundled in her cloak and a Gryffindor scarf courtesy of Seamus, stood in the middle of their huddle, surrounded by Dean, Isobel, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. Harry finally showed up at the very last minute, running at top speed. “Where’s Ron and Hermione?” Neville asked as the bitter wind blew, making Charlotte shiver and press into Seamus’ side.

            “No idea.” Ginny frowned. “I thought they’d be here by now.”

            “Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle.” Ludo Bagman, the commentator for the Triwizard Tournament stated, his magically amplified voice booming. “They have precisely one hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then. One…two…three!”

            The whistle blew and the stands erupted in cheers and applause. Harry began pulling off his socks and shoes, stuffed something in his mouth, and proceeded to walk into the Black Lake. “What’s he doing?” Seamus asked, confused.

            He stopped waist deep in the water for a few minutes. Laughter floated through the air as people wondered what he was doing; the Slytherins jeered, taunting the fourteen-year-old champion. To their surprise, however, he suddenly dove into the water. Now, they just had to wait.

            Cedric and Cho were the first ones up, followed by Krum, whose head was transforming back into a male’s instead of a shark’s head, and Hermione. Then Fleur, pale and jabbering nervously in French. Charlotte caught something along the lines of, ‘ze grindylows’. And then, a stream of bubbles issued and shortly after, Ron’s head broke the surface along with a little girl’s head, and then, Harry himself came up, sputtering and coughing. “I wonder what happened. He’s almost a half hour outside the limit.”

            “Looks like they’re having a meeting.” Isobel pointed out.

            Ludo then held his wand to his throat and began to speak. “Ladies and gentleman, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions as follows. For Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostages. We award her twenty-five points.”

            Applause broke out in the stands and Charlotte gripped the railing tightly, waiting for Harry’s marks. “Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was the first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points.” The Hufflepuff section’s applause was thunderous.

            “Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nonetheless effective, and was the second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.” Durmstrang cheered loudly for their champion.

            Charlotte watched eagerly. Harry’s marks were next. “Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect.” Bagman continued. “He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to bring all hostages to safety, not just his own. Most of the judges feel this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However, Mr. Potter’s score is forty-five points.”

            “GO HARRY!” Charlotte yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

            “The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions.”

            Charlotte dashed over toward Harry, yanking him into a tight hug. “You and your ‘saving people’ thing, Harry! I thought something went wrong! And gillyweed was clever! How’d you think of it?”

            “Dobby.” He answered, laughing.

            “You’re incredible, Harry.” Samuel added, reaching the two cousins. “Come on, let’s get you into some dry clothes.”

            Harry nodded gratefully, shivering. Charlotte wrapped her cloak around her cousin to help warm him up and looped her arm through his. “So, Mr. Boy Full of Moral Fiber, what flavor cupcakes do you like best?”

            “Er, vanilla?” He said, confused.

            “Okay, sweet.” She caught sight of Isobel up ahead with Dean and Seamus. “I gotta go. We still have some, uh, homework to do.” She kissed her dad’s cheek. “Bye!”

            Charlotte caught up with her friends. “Okay, so prank on the first years?”

            “Let’s get to the room first.”

            The four students wound through the castle, to the first floor, and through an enchanted tapestry of the Hogwarts crest. Charlotte plopped down on the old teacher’s desk, looking at the rules they had so far.

_1\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher._

_2\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank all the first years. Collectively._

_3\. Every year, the Griffin-claw Marauders will prank the whole school whilst in the Great Hall._

_4\. The Griffin-claw Marauders will ALWAYS take responsibility for the pranks they helped with._

_5\. The Griffin-claw Marauders will not pull a harmful or mean prank on anyone who, after due consideration by all members, does not deserve it._

            Isobel got out a spare bit of parchment and a quill. “You said the other day you had an idea. What is it?”

            “Send out official looking notices to the first years, informing them of the day they get to skip all their classes and go swimming in the Black Lake in the section specifically roped off for them.”

            “That would get them and us into actual trouble.” Isobel scribbled it down. “We’ll save it for later.”

            Seamus bit his lip, thinking. “Too bad we couldn’t set up a spell in the Great Hall that would change the hair color of every first year when they walked through it.”

            Charlotte and Isobel grinned, looking at each other. “Actually, all we’d have to do is modify our already modified Shield Charm that’s in my journal.” Charlotte said quickly. “I do need another one for spells though. But, anyways, it shouldn’t be too hard.”

            “Now, what about Moody?”

            Dean leaned forward. “I’ll draw a picture of him, enlarge it, and hang it on the back wall of the classroom. We can enchant it too to say funny things.”

            “Oh! That’s brilliant!”

            “Alright then. Dean, you and Seamus work on Moody’s prank and Isobel and I will work on the first years’ prank. We’ll try to have them done by next weekend, okay?”

            Everyone nodded and Isobel, the unofficial secretary, kept a list of their pranks and added the ones they’d agreed to that night before hiding the parchment in the desk.

            The following History of Magic class, while taking notes yet again on more goblin rebellions, Seamus sent her a note through their enchanted parchment.

_Hogsmeade weekend’s this Saturday._

** Really? I’d lost track. **

_Ha. You’re so good with sarcasm it shows when you write something, you know?_

** Sorry! Couldn’t resist, Shay. **

_So…want to go with me?_

** We’re not going to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, are we? **

_Eh, only if you want._

** Well, that place creeps me out. **

_Good! It does me too! So, it’s a date then?_

** Shay, we’re dating, you Gryffin-dork! Of course I’m going to Hogsmeade on a date with you. **

_Hey now, Raven-nerd. I just didn’t know if you were going with Harry or not._

** Nope. Sirius and Dad are apparently going to be there, so we can stay FAR away from them, okay? **

_Okay._

            Then, on Friday in Potions, Professor Snape assigned them to brew a Wit-Sharpening Potion, and the Four Marauders had the very back table. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had the table next to theirs. As Hermione once again did something to make Snape mad, Charlotte was determined to brew the perfect potion. She was so focused on her potion that, thirty minutes into the class when Seamus managed to blow his up once more, it didn’t faze her. Snape made his rounds after taunting Harry, peering into her cauldron. “Ten points to Ravenclaw, Potter. Leave a vial on my desk and you may go.”

            She smiled happily, waiting for the others to get out of class. As she sat down in the corridor, Professor Karkaoff stalked in there, needing to talk to Professor Snape. A few minutes after, the bell rang and Charlotte fell in step with her friends. “Are we all going to Hogsmeade together?” Isobel asked, her hand tucked into Dean’s.

            “Sure.” Seamus said, lacing his fingers with Charlotte’s.

            “Cool.” Dean said happily, slinging his free arm around Seamus’s shoulders.

            By the time the foursome arrived in Hogsmeade, both pranks were set to be done that night, and the weather, having turned warm, forced them to shed their cloaks. Seamus and Charlotte grabbed a booth in The Three Broomsticks, while Dean and Isobel went elsewhere. Charlotte had a nice view of the door, and as they ate lunch in the pub, the door opened. Samuel walked in, his arm around Sirius Black’s waist. “Hello, Rosemerta!” He greeted the bar lady cheerfully.

            “Sam! Sirius! How good to see you.” She smiled at them.

            Charlotte choked on her butterbeer. “Damn it!”

            Samuel led Sirius over to the table next to the couple. “Planning mischief in Hogsmeade now?” He asked, mock sternly. “Or getting into more fights with Arthur’s son?” His tone was more serious that time.

            “Dad, he was being a git and he almost called me a bitch.”

            “You know-”

            “You don’t like me fighting. Yeah, I know.” She sighed. “I was trying to stay away from you two.”

            Sirius chuckled and skillfully changed the subject. “So, aren’t there supposed to be four of you? Where’s the other two?”

            “Probably walking around being all cute and couple-y.” Charlotte remarked. “They’re meeting us here for lunch, though, in a few minutes.”

            “Ah. So are Harry and his friends.”

            “Charli!” Isobel called, sliding in across from her. “Change of plans.”

            She leaned forward as Dean sat down. “Okay, spill.”

            “We need to get up to the castle. Pronto. Moody and McGonagall aren’t around, and Harry slipped me the cloak.”

            “Brilliant!”

            “What’s going on?” Samuel asked, but Charlotte didn’t answer.

            She and the other three Marauders were out the door, racing back to the castle. The Great Hall was completely deserted, and, as the boys were using Harry’s cloak to set up Moody’s prank, the girls were trying to not get caught. She and Isobel whispered the incantation, “ _Protego colovaria_!”

            “Now, we wait until dinner.” Isobel grinned.

            “What did you two dunderheads just do?” Snape asked, coming around the corner.

            “We were hungry, but the Great Hall’s empty now.” Charlotte lied. “I guess we should’ve ate in Hogsmeade.”

            Snape stared at them for a minute. “Potter, come with me.”

            “See you later.” Charlotte whispered as she set off after her godfather. “So, are you still mad at me?” She asked bluntly. Potions was one of her favorite subjects, but she hated being down there when he was in a bad mood with her.

            “No.” He answered.

            “Am I failing Potions?”

            “No.”

            “Then why are you wanting to talk to me?”

            “Because…” He hesitated. “I need your help.”

            Her interest piqued, she sat down in the chair across from his desk. “And what could I possibly do for the exceptionally brilliant Head of Slytherin, Uncle Sev?”

            “Flattery gets you nowhere, Charli.” He said, a hint of a smile on his face. “Someone’s been stealing things from my private stores. As I hear you and your friends have a talent for creating spells, I want a security charm that will tell me exactly who the culprit is. Although I have a suspicion already, I need proof.”

            She thought for a minute, tapping her fingers on her chin. “I think we can come up with something. How long do we have?”

            “Two weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protego Colovaria is a spell of my own creation, that Charlotte and Isobel created to change the hair color of every first year walking into the Great Hall...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The second to last chapter! Also, there is slash (AKA two older men kissing) at the very end of the chapter, so be warned. Hopefully I'll have Chapter 10 up tonight :)

Chapter Nine: The Third Task, or the Unholy Sacrificing of the Quidditch Pitch

            Charlotte, Isobel, Dean, and Seamus went down to dinner that night and began to eat quickly, for they knew as soon as the first years appeared, McGonagall was going to be on them immediately. Their charm worked perfectly, as every single first year was granted a new hair color. She risked a glance up at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore was chortling, Professor Snape was looking around, probably for her, and Professor McGonagall was furiously making her way over with Professor Flitwick. “You four best explain yourselves.”

            “Professor, it was us.” Charlotte and Isobel said at the same time. “Seamus and Dean had nothing to do with it.”

            Snape had appeared on the other side of Flitwick. “They were not breaking any rules, either, Professor.” He said.

            Flitwick, however, beamed at the two girls. “This is extraordinary magic! However, it must be taken down.”

            “Yes sir.” They raised their wands. “ _Finite Incantatem_!”

            The first years hair reverted back to its original color. “Ten points from Ravenclaw for using magic in the corridors.” McGonagall said firmly.

            Moody’s reaction to his prank was much better, as he discovered it during class when the drawing kept talking. “Ole Mad-Eye’s a nutter, they say. I’m no nutter!”

            “What’s going on?” Moody growled, stopping the class.

            “Fear the Dark Arts? Scare the Dark Arts!”

            Moody stalked toward the back, peering at the drawing. “Who did this?”

            “I did, Professor.” Dean admitted quietly.

            “It’s not bad, Thomas.” Moody complimented him. “Now shut it up. Damn thing’s annoying.”

            Dean let out a relived sigh and Seamus quickly cast a Silencing Charm on it so they could get back to the lecture.

            After classes, Charlotte snuck down to the kitchens and recruited the house-elves for making cupcakes for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff before the final task. “Hey, guys!” She said, sitting down with the plan mapped out in front of her. “So, I need your help.”

            “Of course, miss.” They said happily.

            “I’m making cupcakes for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to congratulate the champions and I need you guys to help me with it.”

            Within fifteen minutes, Charlotte was mixing up the cupcake batter, helped along by the house-elves, who’d enchanted the bowl to be sure they get enough cupcakes. Then, again thanks to the house-elves’ magic, the cupcakes cooked rapidly and they all helped her frost them: Red and gold for Gryffindor, with ‘Go Harry’ and lightning bolts on them, and yellow and black for Hufflepuff with ‘Go Cedric’ and badgers on them. “Here you are, miss! We is glad we can help!”

            “Thanks!” She hugged them all. “You guys are great! Bye, Dobby!”

            With the trays of cupcakes floating behind her, she first delivered the Hufflepuff cakes to them. “What do you want, Potter?” Zacharias Smith snarled as he reached his common room at the same time she did.

            “Cupcakes for your house, Smith.”

            Ernie pulled her in. “Cupcakes? Why?”

            “For congratulating Cedric, of course.” The handsome seventh-year smiled at her. “And to wish him good luck on the next task.”  

            “These are delicious!” He grinned. “Thanks, Potter.”

            “You are welcome. Kick ass, Diggory.” She saluted him before delivering Gryffindor’s cupcakes to them.

            “CUPCAKES!” Seamus yelled excitedly, tackling her. “You’re feckin’ amazing, Char.”

            “’Bout time you realize that, Shay.” She kissed his cheek. “They’re a good luck and congratulatory gift for Harry, since he has yet to die in the tournament, and as a fourteen-year-old wizard, that’s quite an accomplishment.”

            Harry shook his head. “You’re a nut, but thanks. I appreciate it. And so does everyone else.”

            “Anything, Mr. Boy Who Keeps Not Dying.” She grinned. “You’ll do great. Don’t worry.”

-HP-

            The end-of-year exams, for Charlotte, at least, were a welcome break. People no longer had time to talk about anyone as they were too busying studying. The fourth years’ last exam, History of Magic, took place the morning of the third task, but due to the fact Charlotte was Harry’s cousin, she took hers the day before and now waited with her dad and Sirius in the chamber off the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley and Bill were there, too, for Harry, and Charlotte, though she really liked Seamus, was glad the very handsome eldest Weasley brother was there. “Hey, Charli! Enjoying the tournament?” Bill asked as Samuel and Sirius talked to Mrs. Weasley.

            “Definitely!”

            “That’s good. So, you’re a Ravenclaw, huh?”

            “Yup. Play Chaser for them, as well.”

            “Really? That’s pretty cool.”

            Harry then arrived late, probably thinking the Dursleys were going to be there. “Surprise!” Mrs. Weasley shouted.

            Harry beamed at them. “Thanks, guys.”

            After a long stroll around the castle, they returned for lunch. “How’d the test go, Shay?”

            “Boring.” He answered, his mouth full of food.

            “We’re going for another walk.” Harry said. “You coming?”

            “Oh. Uh, no. Sirius wanted to see the secret room Dean found.”

            The four Marauders led him to it, and he laughed, reading their list. “These are good. Keeps you four out of trouble mostly, doesn’t it?”

            They nodded, going back to the Great Hall for the evening feast. When dusk began to fall, Dumbledore stood up. “Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes’ time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Champions, please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now.”

            “Woo! Go Harry and Cedric!” Charlotte yelled, applauding him and Cedric as they left the Great Hall.

            Five minutes later, Charlotte and the Marauders chose the front row to watch, Sirius and Samuel right behind them. “What the bloody hell did they do to the Quidditch pitch?” Charlotte raged. “It’s ruined!”

The champions separated and Ludo began to speak. “Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points stand thus far! In first place with eighty-five points each, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, both of Hogwarts School!” The stands erupted in deafening cheers and applause. “In second place with eighty points, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute!” The cheers weren’t as loud this time. “And in third place, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!” Charlotte cheered for Fleur as well, feeling bad for not making cupcakes for her school. “So, on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!”

            Both Hogwarts champions disappeared into the maze. Then Krum followed, and Fleur was the last to enter. It seemed an eternity to Charlotte, but in reality, only forty minutes passed until a high-pitched scream shattered the silence. “Was that Fleur?” Isobel asked worriedly.

            “I doubt any of the others could get that high.” Charlotte replied, still frustrated with the sacrificing of the Quidditch pitch.

            A few minutes more of silence, and then deep yells broke it once more. “That was Cedric or Krum!” Isobel said. “Look! Red sparks!”

            Sure enough, hovering near the edge of the maze, were bright red sparks. An hour and a half went by with nothing else, and then, Harry suddenly appeared, holding the Triwizard Cup and… “Why’s Harry crying?” Dean asked loudly in order to be heard over the noise everyone was making.

            “Oh god!” Isobel buried her head in Dean’s shoulder.

            Harry Potter was clutching the apparently lifeless body of…Cedric Diggory. Dumbledore and Fudge, along with a large crowd, rushed onto the pitch but Charlotte stayed were she was, tears silently falling, trailing down her cheeks. Seamus wrapped his arm around her, his eyes sad as well, but as Dumbledore and the others were talking, Professor Moody led Harry away from them. “What’s he doing?” Charlotte asked, looking around.

            “What?” Seamus followed her line of sight. “I don’t know.”

            She pulled away from him. “Something’s not right, Shay.” She said, disappearing after Moody and Harry.

            She stayed quiet, her wand out. For reasons she couldn’t explain, her gut was telling her that this scene, Moody leading Harry away from Dumbledore, was wrong. So, she followed, hearing snatches of their conversation. “Voldemort was there…killed Cedric…got his body back.”

            Moody led Harry into his office and Charlotte stopped a few feet away. His magical eye could see through anything, so she flattened herself as close to the door as possible and still not be on the door, thinking she was safe. “Drink this…feel better…need to know exactly what happened in the graveyard.”

            “I-I don’t think I said anything about a graveyard, Professor.”

            The door burst open and Moody dragged her in, clutching her arm tight. “Start talking Potter or your cousin dies.” He threatened.

            She tried to wriggle away. Harry, pale as death itself, told him how Voldemort used some sort of potion to get his body back, the call of the Death Eaters to the graveyard, and the knowledge of a Death Eater at school. “Ah, yes. I know who it is.”

            “Karkaroff?”

            “No, Potter. Me!” His grip tightened on Charlotte’s arm. She whimpered, once again attempting to move. “Shut up.” He snarled at Charlotte.

            “Dad trusted you! Dumbledore trusted you!” She snapped. “Now I know how you caught all those damn Death Eaters! What’s going to happen when they get out of Azkaban, huh?”

            He hissed a strange incantation under his breath and she collapsed on the floor. The last thing she saw was Harry’s terrified face.

            She awoke in the hospital wing, her vision slightly blurry and her chest hurting. The whole Marauder gang, along with Harry, Hermione, Samuel and Sirius were gathered around her bed.  Before Charlotte could say anything, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her, tipping some horrible tasting potion down her throat, and forced most of them out of the hospital wing. Samuel, upon noticing she was awake, hugged her tightly. “Charli!” He sounded relieved. “Oh, thank Merlin! I thought I’d lost you!” He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.

            “Um, no?” She croaked out. The potion Madam Pomfrey had given her eased the pain of her chest enough to where she could sit up. “What happened?”

            “You’ve been out for three days, sweetie. And, as none of us knew what curse Crouch hit you with-”

            “It was Moody, not Crouch.”

            “Crouch’s son, Barty Crouch Jr., was using Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Moody.” He explained gently. “He set Harry up, intending for You-Know-Who to kill him.”

            Charlotte quickly looked up at Harry. “So, he’s back then?”

            “Yeah.” He answered.

            “And what? Fudge is going to send the Aurors after him, right?”

            “Fudge thinks Dumbledore’s lying.” Samuel said. “And now, also thinks he’s plotting to take over the Ministry and is unfit to oversee Hogwarts.”

            “What happens now?”

            “We fight.” Sirius said, his hand on the middle of her dad’s back.

            “Obviously.” She said, wincing as a fresh wave of pain rolled over her. “Where’s Isobel and Seamus?”

            “They’re waiting outside.” Harry replied. “Er, actually, everyone but Seamus is. He threatened to hex Madam Pomfrey for kicking him out and Dumbledore made him go back to the common room.”

            “Alright, alright! You’ve all seen she’s awake, now go. This girl needs rest!”

            Samuel shook his head. “You all go. Madam Pomfrey, I mean no disrespect, but I’m staying in here with my daughter until she’s fully recovered.”

            “Of course, Samuel. My apologies.”

            He then turned to Sirius. “You need to go and do what Dumbledore said.”

            “I know.” Sirius kissed Samuel quickly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Sam.”         

            Harry squeezed Charlotte’s hand. “Get better. I’ll tell Seamus you’re fine.”

            “Thanks, Harry.”

            Samuel settled down in a chair beside her bed and kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep. You need it.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one's really short, but it's leading up to Order of the Phoenix and I didn't want to get into the events of that summer right now. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Let The War…Begin!

            She walked to the train station with Seamus, Dean, and Isobel, but she was leaving with her dad and wouldn’t be on the train. No one was saying anything about Dumbledore’s claim that Voldemort was back or Cedric’s death, or her own near-death experience. However, they were joking and laughing like normal, although Charlotte was still having repercussions from the hex and wasn’t laughing near as long. “Guys, promise we’ll keep in touch?” Isobel asked worriedly.

            “Of course.” They said in unison and stopped a few feet away from the station.

            “I’ll miss yah.” Seamus said before pressing his lips to Charlotte’s in a soft, sweet kiss.

            “I’ll miss you too.” She hugged him tightly.

            She joined her dad on the platform, waving at all her friends as they boarded the train. Samuel grabbed his daughter’s hand and, making sure they had her trunk and cat cage, they Disapparated, landing in the living room of Potter Manor.

            The house was unusually quiet; the only sounds heard were from Misty, bustling around in the kitchen. “Where’s Uncle Remus?”

            “He’s on a mission for Dumbledore, Charli, but Sirius will be back soon.”

            Later that evening, she was reclining on the sofa as her father read the newest _Daily Prophet_. A sudden pop alerted them to Emmeline MacDougal’s presence in the house. “Sam! Is it true? Is just told me what happened!” She stopped and took a deep breath. “Is he really back?”

            “I’m afraid so, Em.”

            Charlotte listened to this exchange, her eyes closed as she pretended to be asleep. “Everything’s going to change now, isn’t it?”

            “We knew this would happen. Dumbledore said so himself. But yes, it will. Hopefully, though, it won’t be so long before this ends.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “I’m saying Dumbledore has a suspicion on why he didn’t die the night he tried to kill Harry. He’s already left in search of more answers so maybe, someone will be able to kill him.”

            Charlotte wondered who, other than Dumbledore was powerful enough to kill Voldemort, but she assumed she’d find out soon enough. One thing was for sure though. Her next year at Hogwarts would be vastly different from the four previous years, but she had no idea if it would be good or bad. She’d just have to wait and see. As of June twenty-fourth, the Second Wizarding War had begun.


End file.
